Arrullos
by Deih
Summary: Tony había luchado contra sus demonios por mucho tiempo, sin saber que su ángel guardián estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo. / Two-Shot, Amigo Invisible del Foro 'La Era de los Vengadores'
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este escrito es parte de la actividad **Amigo Invisible 2015-16** del Foro **La Era de los Vengadores**. Mi amiga invisible —quitando el hecho de que estoy actuando como reserva[?]— es **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**. Ojalá que la hayas pasado bien, mamá. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres una gran persona, para mi es un placer hablar contigo y me alegra mucho haberte conocido. Espero que te guste, te mereces esto y más.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I**

Las noches de Tony no eran particularmente fáciles, tranquilas o sublimes. _No_. Es más, eran todo lo contrario: oscuras, con pesadillas que tardaba días en alejar y murmullos que le hacían temer de su cordura.

En su vida tuvo más bajos que altos con respecto a sus sentimientos, y tal vez gran parte fue su culpa por la actitud que tomó al final, mejor dicho, por la personalidad que la vida le obligó a tomar. Era cierto que se encontraba mucho tiempo en el taller porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus máquinas, con aquellas creaciones que le entendían mejor que cualquier humano; sin embargo, también había otra razón de trasfondo.

No podía estar en paz por más que lo intentara.

Seguramente estaba muerto en vida y él aún no lo notaba, después de todo un reactor reemplazaba su corazón. Incluso, últimamente, cada vez que pasaba por algún lugar y escuchaba la risa de los niños, recordaba a Howard, recordaba todo lo que vivió de pequeño y sentía un enorme vacío instalarse en su pecho.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, soltando la herramienta con la que trabajaba; había estado demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos, llegando a lastimarse.

Un suspiro ahogado escapó de su garganta, y simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá que había en su taller. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran la prueba de que tuvo cero horas de sueño, y su expresión cansada no dejaba mucho que desear.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —cuestionó la IA, el tinte preocupado que no cualquier inteligencia podría poseer.

—Puedes verlo por ti mismo, Jarvis —sonrió de lado, desparramando sus castaños cabellos. Decidió levantarse e ir por un café y una dona para, así, seguir con la rutina que le llegaba a destruir ciertos días.

Fue la primera vez que ocurrió.

La suave brisa se adentraba a la residencia debido a que la ventana se encontraba abierta de par en par. Fuera, Steve se mantenía con la vista perdida en la ciudad, estando apoyado en el barandal del balcón. Tony no supo muy bien por qué no se dignó a molestar al Capitán, tal vez porque apenas podía mover su cuerpo de forma correcta. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, sus pasos le guiaron hacia el pequeño escalón que separaba el cálido hogar de la hermosa vista de la ciudad, y se sentó.

Pudo escuchar un sonidito, llegando a ver cómo la espalda del rubio se tensaba unos segundos para, seguidamente, volver a relajarse de forma notoria. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño con curiosidad, mas luego se obligó a recordar que era un soldado y no le era muy difícil notar nuevas presencias.

Apoyó su espalda contra el filo de la ventana y cerró sus párpados, dejando que la brisa hiciera lo suyo, le relajara y le trajera el aroma a uvas que Rogers siempre tenía —y con el cual le molesta en cada oportunidad, cabe aclarar.

—¿Insomnio? —cuestionó Steve, el nerviosismo que sentía por estar tan cerca —y tan lejos a la vez— de Tony siendo ocultado perfectamente. Y no era para menos, desde que vivía en la Torre Stark se habían juntado cada vez más y más, al punto de sentir su corazón agitarse con fuerza cada vez que el castaño le dedicaba una sola mirada.

Había caído enamorado, y dudaba que su contrario sintiera lo mismo. A veces, se llegaba a odiar por arruinar tan bella amistad con sus pensamientos; sin embargo, era algo inevitable, algo que se dio sin más. Llegó a un mundo en donde no conocía nada y creía verlo gris, Tony le entregó uno nuevo con el color rojo de la pasión.

—Nunca duermo, Capi —murmuró como toda respuesta, su voz cansada contradiciéndole en algunos aspectos. Rogers estuvo a punto de reclamarle que dejara un rato sus _juguetes_ , mas cuando volteó la visión impidió cualquier movimiento de su parte.

Tony mantenía los párpados cerrados, cabeceando de vez en cuando. Se notaba que, aunque lo estaba intentando, no podía dormirse por completo. La taza ya vacía de café descansaba a su lado, y al ver los labios entreabiertos del más bajo se preguntó si aún tendría aquel sabor en los mismos.

Negó, volviendo a apoyarse en el barandal para observar la ciudad, al parecer le gustaban las cosas imposibles.

Se mantuvo pensativo unos instantes y, finalmente, comenzó a silbar una canción que, juraba, había escuchado en una de sus tantas sesiones de entrenamiento. No era molesta, sino que tenía un ritmo casi hipnótico. Tal vez por ese motivo no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

Stark solo llegó a escuchar parte de ella, ya que casi sin darse cuenta, el sueño le envolvió como un bebé que había recibido su dosis de cariño diario. Lo último que su mente captó fue la voz de Steve murmurando algo y, quién sabe, tal vez si se mantenía consiente más tiempo, habría descubierto lo que aquellos labios dijeron.

 _Te amo._

 **II**

La segunda vez no fue tan casual. Tony había despertado tarde, en su enorme cama y con una satisfacción enorme al haber podido dormir por más de cuatro horas seguidas sin levantarse para ir a su taller. La ducha que se dio aquella mañana le ayudó a despejarse y poner a prueba su inteligencia, puesto que debía descubrir el motivo por el cual, por fin, pudo soñar con nubes esponjosas y no con sangre y compañeros fallecidos.

 _Steve._

Aquel silbido había sido su arrullo de buenas noches, una calma a la tormenta que eran sus pensamientos. No recordaba nada, pero su cuerpo poseía la memoria necesaria para ayudarle a saber quién lo llevó hasta su habitación. Los fuertes brazos de Rogers, su aroma y calidez, eran algo muy difícil de confundir con alguien más.

Una risa entre incrédula y feliz escapó de sus labios luego de unos minutos, procesando la información de haber estado tan cerca del Capitán. Es decir, desde que _el fósil_ llegó a la Torre, creyó que todo saldría mal y que tendría que aguantarlo hasta querer suicidarse por su _inutilidad_ ; sin embargo, Steve no solo era un soldado que quedó atrapado en la época equivocada.

 **No.**

Rogers leía libro tras libro, absorbía toda información que su cerebro pudiera almacenar. Sabía valerse por sí mismo, cuidar a los demás cuando enfermaban. Sus habilidades en la cocina eran tan envidiables como las que tenía en el campo de batalla, y era capaz de escuchar perfectamente los problemas de los demás, de dar un abrazo cuando éste era necesario.

Sí, era muchas cosas debajo de la perfecta máscara del Capitán América. Y Tony agradecía a su intelecto —aunque sonara idiota— por haberlo descubierto, ya que gracias a eso la convivencia entre ambos se hizo mucho mejor, al punto de ser inseparables. Claro, eso hasta que las pesadillas volvieron y el insomnio atacó sin piedad, haciendo que se alejara de todo y de todos.

—Me estoy enfermando —comentó frente al espejo, saliendo de su habitación para seguir con la rutina del día a día. Huir de Pepper, no comer nada, encerrarse en el taller, intentar dormir y fallar. Oh, estaba acostumbrado.

—Si me permite, Sr. Stark, creo que esos son signos de enamoramiento —y JARVIS, tan —en palabras de Tony— metiche como siempre.

Por el bien de su salud mental y sus ataques de nervios, decidió ignorar lo que escuchó de su IA; sin embargo, aquellas palabras estuvieron rondando su mente todo el maldito día hasta que el Sol se ocultó y su estómago le hizo saber, con un audible sonido, que no había comido nada desde que despertó.

Allí fue el instante en el que sucedió nuevamente.

Había llamado —le había ordenado a su IA— para ordenar una hamburguesa. No era bueno cocinando y la comida rápida parecía ser lo suyo. Estaba por volver a encerrarse a la espera de su pedido cuando divisó la figura de Steve en el sofá, acomodado entre cojines mientras leía un libro completamente concentrado.

Lo primero que quiso hacer fue asustarlo, mas volvió a recordar que era el jodido Capitán América y ya le habría detectado desde que salió del taller. Por eso mismo decidió sentarse a su lado, notando que, efectivamente, Steve ni se inmutaba. Aunque a juzgar por la leve sonrisa que llegó a notar, su presencia no le incomodaba para nada.

Formó un puchero infantil, ya comenzaba a extrañar las veces que el rubio parecía un pollito a su lado.

—¿Algo salió mal? —cuestionó, bajando un poco el libro para desviar su atención hacia Tony. Éste sonrió un poco por el gesto, no todos dejaban una lectura de lado porque una persona se acercara. Y si lo hacían, era de mala gana.

—¿Por qué la pregunta, Capi? —devolvió, acomodándose en los cojines hasta apoyar su brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

—Por ese puchero que siempre pones cuando una travesura no sale como querías —rió, y poco le falto para agregar que le encantaba esa expresión.

—Digamos que me sigue pareciendo una misión imposible asustarte —admitió con burla, por unos instantes olvidó que debía regresar a su taller y que, en unos cuantos minutos, su pedido llegaría.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde —comentó, aunque el tono de voz que utilizó sonaba diferente, como si esas palabras hubieran sido para él mismo más que para Stark.

¿Podría ser algo más en la vida del millonario?

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un ligero peso en su brazo, Tony se había apoyado un poco en él cual niño pequeño, sin decir palabra alguna. Steve dudó unos instantes, terminando por aceptar las mudas señales del castaño. Una vez más, volvía a la lectura de su libro, esta vez leyéndolo en voz alta, con un tono suave que se asemejaba, más bien, a un dulce arrullo. O eso le pareció al más bajo, que pronto se vio envuelto en una sublime nube que parecía llamar a gritos a Morfeo, diciéndole que lo llevara nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

Pronto olvidó el hambre que le hizo salir de su escondite, concentrándose tan solo en el aroma que Rogers desprendía. Las palabras que aquellos dulces labios soltaban fueron haciéndose cada vez más y más lejanas, apenas recordando los pocos nombres que mencionó a través de la lectura.

Su cuerpo reconoció, una vez más, la calidez que hasta el otro día perduró.

 **III**

La tercera vez sucedió cuando decidió enfrentarlo, luego de haber despertado nuevamente en su cómoda cama. Así, con el cabello desparramado y la ropa mal acomodada, bajó para encarar a Steve y decirle que dejara de utilizar _su rara magia de soldado fuera de moda_ con él; sin embargo, el aroma del desayuno que el mismo rubio preparaba, hizo que se guardara los comentarios agresivos para pasar a lo importante: _los arrullos._

—¿Qué? —Rogers parecía estar ahogando una carcajada, observándole de forma incrédula mientras terminaba de colocar el café en ambas tazas.

—Eso, que no soy un bebé para que me arrulles —repitió, cruzándose de brazos con el mentón alto, como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio de la galaxia.

—Tony, yo nunca te… —fue callado por un par de dedos en sus labios, Stark había arqueado una ceja, negándose a escuchar contras a su súper hipótesis.

—Claro que sí. Mira, si te fijas, yo no pude molestarte más porque nuevamente esos fantasmas idiotas me atacaban. Entonces tú silbaste y, ¡bomba!, me dormí. ¿Sabes? Solo recuerdo tu aroma a uvas, es decir, ¿por qué hueles así? —formó una mueca pensativa y, a juzgar por la velocidad de sus palabras, Steve supo que no estaba pensando en lo que decía realmente— Después me leíste y volví a caer, oye, ¿de qué iba el libro? En verdad estaba prestando atención, no sé cómo pasó. Ahora, dejé mi hamburguesa de lado por ti, tendrías que sentirte afortunado Rogers —lo apuntó de forma acusadora, y recién en esos instantes, que observó la mueca de sorpresa del Capitán, se percató de que había soltado todo lo sucedido en un resumen estúpido.

No, mejor dicho, le había dicho de una forma no tan sutil que gracias a él podía conciliar el sueño.

La cocina quedó en un silencio sepulcral, siendo roto tan solo por las respiraciones de ambos. El rubio carraspeó, un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas delatando parte de sus pensamientos. Conocía tan bien a Stark, y lo amaba tanto, que decidió hacerse del desatendido, puesto que sabía que el castaño podía huir y, seguramente, no le vería por unos cuantos días si se encerraba en el taller.

—Hoy hay Luna llena —comentó Steve de la nada, justo cuando Tony mordía una dona, ido en un mar de pensamientos que no tenían ni principio ni final.

—¿Wah? —masculló algo sin sentido con la boca repleta, ahora sí, ganándose una débil carcajada de parte de Rogers.

—Debes tragar antes de hablar —regañó, aún con esa sonrisa bailando en su expresión. Tony se encogió de hombros de forma infantil, relamiendo sus labios.

—No elijas un libro aburrido —agregó, levantándose con otra taza de café en su diestra y la caja de donas en la otra. Claro, el rubio terminó arrebatándole los dulces para darle solo uno—. ¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Nada de berrinches, Stark. Luego no comes —volteó, guardando el paquete en su lugar bajo la mirada indignada de Tony. Éste resopló, mascullando cosas como que no era su madre hasta que, finalmente, dejó escapar una risa disimulada.

—Nos vemos a la noche, _mamá_.

La expresión que puso Rogers al escucharle debía ser la portada de alguna revista. Lástima no tenía una cámara y lástima que tuvo que salir corriendo antes de sufrir la ira del Capitán.

Pero, había que admitirlo, sí parecía una mamá gallina.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Increíble como en la tercera noche, Steve era capaz de devolverle la paz que creyó perdida. Si bien era cierto que su vínculo se volvió estrecho, cuando sufría ese tipo de decaídas era Pepper la que solía consolarlo; sin embargo, siempre volvía a caer. Ahora, estando nuevamente en la sala, en aquel sofá donde le leyó el libro cuyo título no recordaba —y dudaba recordar—, el pensamiento de que jamás volvería a tener pesadillas atacaba su mente de forma exquisita.

 _Ya no._

—¿Me estás prestando atención? —cuestionó Rogers con fingida voz de molestia, recibiendo a cambio una risa divertida.

—Por supuesto, ¿ya murió el protagonista?

—¡Stark!

—Era broma, ¡era broma! —resopló suave, decidiendo ceder a sus propios deseos al momento de acurrucarse contra el rubio, apoyando su mejilla en el fuerte pecho del mismo. Le sintió tensarse como aquella vez en el balcón, y también le sintió relajarse luego de unos segundos. Un cálido y protector brazo le rodeó, y Tony sintió que ni el mismísimo infierno podría romper la burbuja en la que se encerró.

—Bien, creo que es hora del arrullo, _bebé_ —comentó casual, soltando un quejido cuando el castaño le dio un leve codazo a modo de protesta.

—No te pases Rogers —gruñó, aunque no duró mucho su berrinche cuando una calidez se dejó sentir en su sien.

 _Un beso._

Steve le había dado un maldito beso en la frente.

—Lo siento —murmuró, era la primera vez que se acercaban tanto de forma física, y ya lo había arruinado con sus deseos por sentir aún más la tersa piel del millonario.

Intentó separarse con delicadeza, pero un firme agarre en su camisa le impidió cualquier movimiento. Los ojos chocolate de Tony se fijaron en él de forma penetrante, como si estuviera regañándolo con la mirada por tratarlo como una dama.

 _Pero por favor._

Lo último que Steve procesó de forma correcta, fue lo bien que se sentía la respiración ajena chocar contra su boca, ya que luego no fue capaz de pensar en algo coherente. Los labios de Tony se juntaron suavemente con los suyos y un suave vaivén comenzó, relajando ambos cuerpos y brindando paz a sus almas. Recién cuando se separaron pudieron volver a la realidad, y no fue necesario agregar algo al instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron, con aquel brillo especial imposible de disimular.

El rubio abrazó al más bajo de forma protectora, y Stark procuró acomodarse bien contra aquel cuerpo que parecía encajar a la perfección con el suyo, cual piezas de un rompecabezas. Ahora, el beso de buenas noches había sido dado, y el nuevo arrullo comenzó, cuando Steve empezó a tararear una canción.

Tony había luchado contra sus demonios por mucho tiempo, sin saber que su ángel guardián estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Creo que adivinarás, el por qué te pregunté tu imagen favorita[?]

 **Advertencia:** Segunda parte PwP.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tony se había acostumbrado a dormir con la dulce voz de Steve de fondo, con las historias de los libros que contenían millones de misterios y con suaves tarareos que le empujaban al mundo de los sueños; sin embargo, no siempre quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Había ocasiones, en las que simplemente no podía evitar querer más.

Y aquella fue una, una ocasión en la que el tono del rubio le provocó un cosquilleo en su parte baja, una ocasión en la que prefirió que las palabras de aquel libro, se convirtieran en suaves jadeos y gemidos. Simplemente fue un deseo que nació desde lo más profundo de su ser, activando cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Steve —murmuró, un caliente suspiro escapando de sus labios. Se encontraba recostado en la enorme cama matrimonial, oyendo la historia que el rubio narraba sentado en el suelo.

—¿Mmh? —dejó la lectura de lado y, con tan solo una mirada interrogante, dio a entender que su atención era suya.

Tony guardó silencio, dudando en interrumpir la sublime narración; sin embargo, un movimiento propio provocó cierta fricción en su genial, puesto que había juntado sus piernas, inquieto. Tan solo con ello, toda objeción se desvaneció de su mente, librándose de las cadenas invisibles que le impedían cumplir su reciente objetivo.

 _Hacerlo suyo._

—¿Tony? —llamó Steve, el silencio se había prolongado demasiado.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Stark bajó de la cama, inclinándose para quitarle el libro con extraña delicadeza.

—Capitán Rogers —mencionó, un brillo travieso apareciendo en su mirada—, necesito… _otro tipo de arrullo_ —susurró, dejándose caer de rodillas entre las piernas del rubio, todo con movimientos suaves, casi felinos. El libro quedó olvidado en algún rincón y los rosados labios del más alto fueron tomados con hambre.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de la garganta de Steve, apenas logrando reaccionar para corresponder tan ardiente contacto. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaron, iniciando un húmedo vaivén mientras las manos de Tony se movían inquietas, deshaciéndose de la ropa ajena sin protestas.

No era la primera vez que decidía mandar todo por el caño para sentir el cuerpo contrario; mas para Steve siempre sería una sorpresa, lo cual llegaba a ser sublime. Era como si estuvieran flotando en la primera vez que se dieron su primer beso en el sofá de aquella misma Torre, hace ya dos años.

—Nnhg, To-tony espera —jadeó, sintiendo la diestra del millonario cerrarse en torno a su miembro ya descubierto. Un temblor recorrió su ser y el segundo gemido de la noche resonó por la habitación.

De forma inconsciente, comenzó a mover sus caderas con suavidad, simulando embestir aquel hueco que la mano de Tony había formado para masturbarle. Éste, extasiado por la mueca de placer que Steve poseía, se inclinó para besar aquel pálido pecho, pasando su lengua de forma circular por las tiernas tetillas, recibiendo como recompensa exquisitos jadeos y un tirón de cabello, rayando lo desesperado.

Rogers, sin querer quedarse atrás y dejar a su novio sin lo que se merecía, desabotonó la camisa que Stark llevaba puesta; sin embargo, no se la quitó, la visión de Tony con aquella prenda abierta era realmente excitante.

—¡Ah! —gimió, una mezcla entre sorpresa y placer cuando el rubio apretó su erección por sobre la tela del bóxer, empezando a frotarla con rapidez— Mmhg n-no hagas qu-ah llegue —pidió entre gimoteos, encogiéndose al sentir la lengua traviesa de su Capitán pasearse alrededor de su reactor.

Carajo, solo Steve sabía cómo hacerle perder el control en tan poco tiempo. Aquella extensión húmeda y caliente, sus manos moviéndose con maestría en su miembro —el cual ya dejaba escapar algo de líquido pre-seminal, manchando sus oscuros boxers—, y aquellos movimientos de caderas, eran suficiente para nublar su razón.

Se alejó de golpe de tan delicioso contacto, ocasionando que, a causa de la brusquedad, un hilillo de saliva se deslizara por la comisura de Rogers. Tony sonrió, su cuerpo ardiendo de pasión.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —cuestionó en un excitado murmullo, elevando su mano. Algo de semen escurría entre sus dedos, debido a que había estado masturbando aquel duro miembro.

Stark se tentó a lamerlo para ver más de la expresión entre avergonzada y caliente de Steve, mas llegó a controlarse.

 _Quería lubricarlo con su propia esencia._

El rubio permitió que el castaño le volteara, y el frío del suelo llegó a erizar su piel cuando su pecho se apoyó en el mismo, manteniendo sus piernas flexionadas y su retaguardia expuesta. No era ni la tercera vez que lo hacían en esa posición, pero eso no impedía que siguiera avergonzándose como al principio de su relación.

Sintió un húmedo y travieso dedo pasearse por su entrada, acariciándola de manera circular antes de comenzar a adentrarse en su interior. Apretó sus puños, tensando su cuerpo ante la intromisión, mas Tony lo calmó, repartiendo tiernos besos y mordidas por su espalda, murmurando palabras de amor.

—Tony…Ton-aah! —gimió, el segundo dígito abriéndose paso en la estrecha cavidad. El castaño acarició su parte trasera con deseo, sintiendo su propia erección palpitar bajo la tela de sus boxers.

No podía más.

Terminó quitando sus dedos, liberando, por fin, su endurecido miembro, el cual ya tenía la punta rojita por la presión del placer.

—Dios, tan bueno… —Tony mordió su labio inferior, frotando su pene en medio de las pálidas nalgas del rubio. Éste se quejó bajito, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fiereza contra su tórax y su entrada completamente dilatada, gritando por aquel miembro que no se dignada a explorar más allá.

El castaño se inclinó, casi juntando su pecho con la espalda de su novio, y apoyó sus manos en las caderas ajenas, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. La punta de su erección se posicionó en aquel pequeño anillo, comenzando a entrar en la apretada zona.

No resistió tanto como quería, puesto que al notar la placentera opresión que aquella cavidad le ofrecía, perdió el control, hundiendo su erección hasta el fondo.

Soltaron un grito al unísono, Steve removiéndose debajo suyo. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la sien de Tony cuando comenzó a moverse, su mente perdida en un mar de sensaciones.

Primero, fue lento. Su miembro entró y salió a gusto, haciendo que Rogers se acostumbrara a ser invadido. Luego…

Luego ya no pudo esperar más.

Separó un poco más las piernas del rubio e hizo que elevara más sus caderas, su mirada chocolate observando con morbo cómo su miembro se movía de adentro hacia afuera. Steve terminó apoyando su mejilla en el frío suelo, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza cuando el sonido que provocaba el duro vaivén a sus espaldas hizo eco en la habitación.

—¡Ah ah ah, mmhhg! —gimió, moviéndose en sentido contrario al de Tony con la intensión de hacer más profundas las embestidas. Éste, sintiendo punzadas de placer en su entrepierna, acarició el escultural cuerpo del hombre bajo él, llegando a desparramar los siempre arreglados cabellos dorados. Tiró de ellos, tensando su mandíbula a la par que iba cada vez más y más rápido, gruñendo entre espasmos de gozo.

—Oohg…t-tan apretado…aaah Rogers, ghn —jadeó, abrazando al rubio por detrás casi con desesperación, moviendo sus caderas de forma frenética. Su diestra se deslizó hacia el miembro de Steve, apretándolo un par de veces para, seguidamente, masturbarle con rapidez.

Audibles gemidos escaparon de ambos labios, siendo empujados a la cima del placer. Bastó un apretón más para que Rogers temblara y se permitiera, finalmente, llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, casi estrangulando la erección de Tony en su interior. Éste gruñó, mordiendo el pálido cuello del Capitán antes de ser sacudido por su propio climax, derramando su esencia en la estrecha cavidad.

Steve sentía sus piernas temblar, le dolían las rodillas y su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo normal, inevitable fue para él no dejarse caer exhausto en el suelo, teniendo al castaño en su interior aún.

—Me encanta…este arrullo… —comentó, su respiración agitada por tanto esfuerzo físico. Lentamente salió del interior ajeno, gimiendo despacito ante la sensación que recorría su húmedo miembro. Escuchó la débil risa del Capitán y, pronto, él mismo le siguió al soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Te amo… Tony —susurró, ladeando su cabeza en busca de los tiernos labios del castaño.

—No me hagas decirlo —se quejó, callando cuando su boquita fue cubierta por la contraria. Correspondió aquel suave beso, deleitándose con tan exquisito sabor. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando el rubio se alejó suavemente, formando un puchero—. También te amo —respondió, rendido ante _su soldado._

Esa noche, lo último que llegó a observar fue la hermosa sonrisa del rubio a su lado, ya acostados en la cama y compartiendo un protector abrazo. Cayó en un profundo sueño con la perfecta imagen del amor de su vida, siendo arrullado por su calidez.


End file.
